princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Artemis
'''Dianne "Artemis" McLain '''is the 17 year old weapons specialist daughter of Ember McLain and Skulker. She is a B Ranked member of the Young Blood Alliance and is the 2nd in Command of Charlie's Girls. Background Artemis made her debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode A Captured Guest where she's driving the getaway van after Victor kidnaps Renee. For as long as she can remember her parents have been separated and she’s been with her mom learning about music and being herself mostly. But then after some unfortunate circumstances, she’s been with her father for the last couple of years and thing took a 180; and now she’s been forced to know everything about hunting and weapons. She even got her name changed to sound more tougher. Her father let her join the YBA as a way to show off how skillful and effective his daughter is, and that part is true; she is one of the most skilled member in her group. Overall, she doesn’t mind being on the team, but wishes she can spend some more time with her mom. In ''The New Kids, ''Artemis is a secondary character who Rogen Membrane developed a crush on before the two began dating. Personality She’s pretty much a quiet go-with-the-flow type, and follows orders without question since that’s what she's been trained to do; but sometimes she can be seen daydreaming or humming songs. On the outside she seems aggressive but she’s actually nice and care about the people close to her. She is very much an introverted wallflower who doesn't seem to like people much. She would be considered a musical prodigy if she wasn't so focusing on her hunter training and being in the Alliance. She is beginning to forget what she's learned about music which makes her upset. Appearance Artemis dresses similarly to her father, dressed in a dark tank top and leggings with holes in them. She has a utility belt that keeps a multitude of things and wrist gauntlets as well. She's also seen wearing multiple earrings on one ear (and possible the second though this is obscured by her flame like hair) and she has a silver locket that her mother gave her. Her fiery neon green hair flows down to her shoulders, her bangs cover part of her face and partially obscure an eye, and she has a ponytail held by a black hair tie. Artemis has purple eyes and pale gray skin being that she's full ghost. Relationships Parents Artemis lived mother for a majority of her life where she learned about music and how to sing from her. She has a good relationship with her and she thinks her mother is down to earth and pretty cool. Sulker took her away from her mother so he can begin training her, so Artemos kind resents him for that. He also seems to ignore all her musical abilities to focus on her weapons and hunting skills. Overall, she's pretty neutral to him and is kinda glad she's living away from now so he can stop breathing down her neck every second. Charlie's Girls She doesn't know why someone as lazy as Charles is the leader, but she really doesn't care. Since she is second in command, the two might work together on assignments. She is the only one Charles and Drake trust from the C group to actually get the job done. She finds Gigi and Toxi's constant bickering annoying especially when she wants her quiet time. She likes how Gigi can easily get her the newest tech upgrades from her dad's company. Overall, she gets along with her okay when she's not trying to know her business. Toxi's complaining kinda gets on her nerves too but does like her attitude. Her and Roxanne are roommates in the base for Charlie's Girls, The House (although it's called the C Base by Drake), and the two are the closest and she gets along with her the most. Artemis will often help her in the kitchen if she needs it. Rogen Although their first impressions weren't the best, Rogen and Artemis's relationship is a simple one: Rogen is smart and weak, only having strength through his rage, and Artemis is the stronger of the two and smarter than Rogen where he's not. She taught Rogen how to fire a weapon and has helped him on a few missions here and there. She's sympathetic and understanding towards Rogen after he's explained how his eyes were damaged. She likes how he's comfortable singing around her and sings around him (unless they're in front of the others). Trivia * Artemis seems to be the one keeping Biz Membrane away from Victor. * She is the second tallest girl in the YBA, right after Tricia Baxter. Interview Artemis.png|"What can you tell us about yourself, Artemis?" Category:17 years old Category:Ghost Category:Charlie's Girls Category:Female Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:Characters